The Secret Chamber
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall says no sex but James isn't sure he's strong enough for that. Kames/Cargan M for a reason.


**A/N **I enjoyed writing this until I accidentally deleted a really sexy part. Then I was crushed with no hopes of it being near as perfect as it'd been before. Dramatic, I know. But it's seriously how I feel. .-. Eh, I hope you all still like it. This is dedicated to winterschild11.

* * *

**The Secret Chamber**

The sweat droplets taunted him as they pooled in the dented collar bone, making the skin there look even more edible than before. The droplets overflowed inside the crease and trickled downwards leaving a visible trail before disappearing underneath the damp wife beater.

It was white and those hazel eyes watched with high alert attention as the sweat began soaking the cloth in its wake. James swallowed thickly as he witnessed the white begin to dampen the shirt further and more of his boyfriend's slender body was revealed to his hungry eyes.

Jesus fuck. The brunette had no more spit to gather for him to swallow so he settled for a slight gape in the mouth despite it not helping his situation further. In fact, _nothing _would help this whole situation until he'd properly fuck the shit out of his boyfriend, Kendall.

The stubborn blonde made it clear that James was on punishment though. Well, not punishment per se but due to his high sex drive and Kendall's girlfriends complaining that they never get time with him anymore, Kendall decided to put his and James' sex lives on hold.

_"To keep things balanced." _Kendall told him when James gawked at him like he had three heads. _Too keep things balanced my ass. _James stared at his blonde who dipped to the floor with ease before rising up to twist his hips in a fast, but sensual way. Kendall proceeded to turn in a half circle before tilting his head back to give a flirty wink before letting his upper body fall, leaving his ass in the air.

Carlos whooped and swooped past to smack the pert butt.

James continued to stare.

Absolutely unfair.

Kendall laughed and stood up to his full height.

Why the fuck was he dancing like that? Was he trying to make this even more painful for James? Even though James could easily strap his blonde to a bed and take him as he pleased, James respected his boyfriend. No matter how hard this was for him.

"Still think I couldn't be a stripper?" the blonde asked, hands resting on his slim hips. His face was flushed, his emerald orbs alight with a smidge of smudge-ness as he smirked at Carlos. The Latino raised his arms up in a deafeted manner.

"After all that? I'm stumped."

_Oh yeah. _James remembered that Carlos told Kendall he didn't have what it took to be a stripper and although Kendall never would go down that rode thought he'd be a fun challenge to take on so he did.

Kendall laughed loudly. "Told ya I could master some moves!"

"I hope that it is the moves I gave you all!" Mr. X's heavily accented voice suddenly cut in. The four teens turned to the door where their teacher stood at. "A slight emergency has popped up unexpectedly on me but don't think that will have me send you home because it won't! I'll be back shortly so you're break has been extended. But that does not mean you can slack off! Practice practice practice until I return. By then you should have this whole dance figured out, and if not, because I will be able to tell, you will stay until you do! Do not waste my precious time, I do not get paid enough for this."

With a dramatic huff, Mr. X left the room again.

"Well." Logan spoke up looking rather offended. The book nerd was sitting on the floor watching his friends goof off.

"Eh. Kendall, amuse me with some more stripper dance moves. Lo-Bear, you join him." Carlos said while going over to the stereo.

"Excuse me?" Logan demanded, glaring at the Latino.

Kendall just shrugged. "Okay but don't play me shitty music." turning to seek out James, Kendall smiled sweetly at him. "Babe, you wanna dance with me?"

"James doesn't look like he can control himself." Carlos butted in while working the music player.

James also glared at the Latino. "Shuddup, 'Los."

Kendall looked confused. "Why not? Is something the matter?"

The room fell silent as they all forgot how Kendall tended to be a bit forgetfull, not to mention oblivious at times.

"You've restricted James from having sex with you Ken." Logan helpfully supplied while getting to his feet.

Kendall flushed and muttered. "Oh yeah." he gave a bashful almost apologetic smile to his struggling boyfriend. "Sorry baby."

James didn't get a chance to reply because Carlos got the stereo loud and working. Playing from the speakers was Slow Dance by Keri Hilson. Kendall's attention immediately went to the song and he laughed with excitement before beginning to dance with the music. Logan, despite Carlos' blunt demand, joined in.

James wore a pout as he went over to Carlos who was leaned back against the mirrors watching the younger boys bodies. Well, Logan's body. Though the book nerd didn't dance fluidly like Kendall, he could move his body around and that's all that mattered in the Latino's eyes.

"I'm so fucking horny." James whined to his best friend.

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. How long has it been?"

"Thirteen days. I would give you the day and exact time but that just depresses me."

This time Carlos full out laughed. "That depresses me too."

James' pout deepened. "How the hell does he think this is okay? I mean, do you see how he dresses? Do you see how he dances? Ugh. All I can think of is the last time we've-"

"Yeah, I don't need to know all of that Jay. Besides, I'm distracted by Logan. Shit, they're doing the exact same thing. Kind of hot."

Kendall had formed a mini dance already to the music and was now doing a duo with Logan. Their bodies pressed gently together as they turned, hips gyrating in sync every few seconds along in time with the song. Their arms were around another's neck as they twirled, dipped and grinded.

James really wanted to shoot himself. Of Kendall.

It was Carlos who broke first though. When Kendall slipped behind Logan and trapped him, back to chest and began innocent pelvic thrusts into the older's back, Carlos cracked.

"Baby Boy obviously is horny as you if he's trying that with Logan. X said he'd be back and I'm thinking we got thirty minutes, more or less." James looked at Carlos who glanced at him. "I'm taking what's mine, you with?"

Without waiting for a response, the Latino strolled out into the dance floor where the two boys were and gently tugged Logan away from Kendall before pulling the aforementioned into a striking kiss.

Kendall blinked before letting out a startled little shriek when he found himself being hauled out the room. Of course he knew who it was and when they got out and down the hall a little ways, he pulled away.

"James, what are you doing?" he asked his boyfriend. James reeled Kendall back into him, keeping a tight hold around the blonde's waist with one muscled arm.

"Taking what's mine." the older boy put it simply. Kendall didn't have time to piece together on what James meant because said boy had his lips captured in a wet, heated kiss. Kendall moaned automatically and James' snuck his tongue inside the blonde's sweet cavern.

Alright, now it's clicked for him. Kendall understood and though he tried to stop the unfolding situation unfold further, James' pent up frustration of having no sex was no match he could fight and win.

The wet tongue inside his mouth left making him whimper with loss. James nipped Kendall's pouty lower lip before pulling away. He left their lower bodies flushed together, holding Kendall tightly to him so he could feel the hard on James owned.

The blonde looked up at the older boy who sucked in a breath. Kendall's emerald eyes were wet and his face was a flushed pink color. His lips looked soft, inviting. As did his whole body which James knew would be a treat to dine on after the starvation of no sex prevailed to be too much. The sweaty wife beater and the black sweat pants hugged Kendall in all the right places.

Although James' prefers his blonde stripped. Fuck.

"Fuck Kendall, don't look at me like that." Kendall let out a pained gasp when he was shoved into the wall of Rocque Records and was pinned to it with James' leg pressed in between his two. A hot mouth worked at his sensitive neck and a warm hand entered his shirt, feeling his sticky skin and rising up to tweak at his nipples.

"James-" Kendall gasped and clutched to his boyfriend's shoulders.

"_Come on_." James replied huskily. He was throbbing in his pants now, aching to be inside Kendall's warmth. Mouth or hole, James didn't care at this point. He peeled Kendall off the wall and led him to Gustavo's office. Closing the door behind them James tugged Kendall after him.

"We can't, not in here." Kendall gasped out when James halted without warning and turned to Kendall just to ravish at him some more. God, he's never wanted anyone so desperately in his life. James sucked in all he could that was Kendall's scent. The blonde was back in James' arms with his head tilted back as James feasted on his neck.

"J-Jay, remember last time?" Kendall weakly reminded his boyfriend.

James froze.

_Kendall was sprawled out on Gustavo's desk naked and moaning. Covers of sweat covered his body but James didn't care as he slurped his way down his boyfriend's body, pausing to let his tongue play with the erect pink nipples. _

_Further down his fingers were inside the most heated place he's ever been..._

_Kendall thrusted down on the digits mewling in pleasure. Each thrust down hit his prostate which made him continuously arching off the desk while gripping the edge of it. What a fucking beautiful sight for James to see and it only got better when he entered the blonde._

_The heated walls sucked his dick deeper and deeper inside until he could go no further. Watching Kendall lose it with each hard pound his hole recieved, watching his body spasm with the overload of pleasure-_

Kendall didn't know what he'd said to make James even more crazy but he suddenly found himself on the ground with James on top between his legs grinding profusely. Kendall trembled and went to grip his boyfriend's shoulder but his arms together got pinned down by one of James' arms.

That made him moan very loudly, just like James thought it would. Kendall had a kink of being binded during sexual activities. It had to be specifically on hard surfaces, walls don't count. Only the floor or bed.

James used his other arm with perfect ease to slip inside the blonde's pants. Kendall shuddered as the warm hand skimmed over his cloth dick before peeling it away to allow skin on skin contact.

Kendall keened at that before letting out a stream of mewls when James' fingers played at his hole. A moist pair of lips wrapped around his neck and sucked hungrily, a distraction for the fingers to slip inside.

"_Oh yes~!_" the blonde whimpered and arched into his boyfriend's body. The mouth worked at his neck unforgivingly before trailing up the side of his face to his ear. The wet muscle slipped inside the curved shell at the same James used his fingers to lift Kendall's hips up as they probed making the blonde cry out.

"_J-J-James!_"

It was fucking fantastic having sex in Gustavo's office but he didn't want to feel his boss's wrath once more so James stopped his foreplay and got to his legs. Kendall lay there below him looking flushed as can be.

"C'mon, not in here." James said and pulled Kendall up. The blonde sank into his chest once he was up and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"At this point I don't care where." the blonde nipped at the corner of James' mouth hungrily. "You got me started."

James chuckled and looped his arms around Kendall's waist before leading him to Gustavo's shelves of trophies and grammy awards. "We won't go far, just in," James paused for effect as he pulled the trophy lever up that made the walls seperate and pressed the button.

"The secret chamber."

Kendall giggled. "I like where this is going."

James smirked and led them through the open walls which soon closed behind them. Kendall was back on the ground immediately with his clothes gone and off his creamy body. James kissed at all the revealing skin, making Kendall writhe under him in immense pleasure.

James worked at Kendall's body, well enjoying the sounds he was making.

James slurped at the wet entrance before pushing Kendall backwards even further. The blonde let out a light shriek as James sank his face into his ass, teeth coming out to nip the quivering hole.

Kendall threw his had back and pressed James' face even more down. The tongue was inside, licking the inner sensitive walls. Finally James removed himself and let his tongue trail down, running a wet line of spine down Kendall's sac.

"_Okayokayokay!_" the blonde panted and frantically tried to pull James up to him. James understood and slid his body up his boyfriends until he hovered a couple above inches above Kendall. Their dicks were aligned up and James sank down onto the blonde, knowing that he could withstand his weight before beginning to grind.

The movement was deep and strong. James made sure that Kendall could _feel _the action and did so by roughly but slowly moving their bodies together and making the blonde slide up with the movement.

"_Want you now~_" Kendall moaned and James was itching to tease him a lil longer but he felt like he'd explode any second. He wanted to be sheathed deeply inside his blonde for that to happen.

James brought his face down to Kendall's until their lips were brushing. "_You want me, you got me._" he whispered, voice this with pleasure. Kendall kissed James as he slid inside.

**Line Break**

_Meanwhile..._

Carlos had just helped Logan put his last remaining article of clothing back on when Mr. X stormed in.

"Have you practiced at all?" the teacher demanded.

Carlos wore a cool expression while Logan's face was still flushed from their previous engagement.

"Yes." he lied smoothly.

"_Show me_." Mr. X demanded with narrowed eyes. He strutted to the stereo and played the right song. Carlos grumbled while Logan sighed. They both did the routine and waited for their teacher's response.

"Okay, fine." Mr. X huffed in his thick accent. "You have shown me but you!" he pointed at Logan who jumped.

"You have not done what I asked! You shall stay longer. And where are the other two?"

Carlos slipped his arm around Logan's shoulder and tucked him to his side. "I promise I'll work with him." the Latino led his blushing partner towards the door. "As for James and Kendall?" he smirked as he stared at Mr. X.

"No idea."

With that lie, he disappeared out the door with Logan in his clutches.

Neither spoke a word as they exit Rocque Records. That is until James and Kendall suddenly met up with them in the middle of the street.

"Ay, you did it?" Carlos asked James, still holding Logan. James was in a similiar position with Kendall who looked dazed but wore a smile.

"Hell yeah!" the two slapped high fives.

"Well, I just saved your ass so let's ditch before X comes out. Lo-Bear, you hungry?" Carlos looked down at the raven haired whose mouth was swollen from heated kisses.

"A little."

"Winstead's sound good to everybody?" James asked as they started walking in a file line.

Kendall rested his head on his shoulder. "If a side of you comes with it."

James grinned and he and Carlos slapped fives again. "As long as you want, baby. The secret chamber shall await us."

Kendall rolled his eyes amusingly and peeled away from the brunette to go walk with Logan who left Carlos' side as well. The walk all the way was the two of them chatting and their boyfriend's behind them staring at their asses.


End file.
